WWE The Tournament of Champions
by CHIKARAfiction
Summary: A tourmament that has taken over the WWE has gotten stars from RAW, Smackdown, ECW, and Legends from the past all competing for one honor...to be the legend of legends. Who will compete, who will be victorious, and who will fall? Please review :


**WWE- The Ultimate Tournament**

By CJBTDI

**OK…I know what you all are thinking, a wrestling fic…and wrestling fics are usually bad…trust me I know. This has been swimming in my head for about a month now and I am just going to throw caution to the wind and write it. I have been watching WWE since I was 7 and have seen a lot of classic matches on Youtube…so this shouldn't suck… hopefully…I just hope that you all enjoy it as much as I will writing it. Also…to my new readers…I have another in progress story entitled Total Animation Island, so if you haven't checked that out and like Total Drama Island…please read and review that :). Anyway a quick side note…throughout the story I will have the commentators commenting on the match as it progresses and it will look like this…**

**Commentator 1- blah blah blah**

**Commentator 2- I agree!**

**Everything else however will be in regular dialogue "" with those quotation marks when someone talks in the ring or something like that. Also the wrestlers in this are from the past and present (no OC) some wrestlers in this are dead, but I am playing it out as they were in their prime or slightly older so that the matches make more sense. In a sum up most of them are in their mid to late thirties except the present stars who are younger then that, hopefully it won't be too confusing. Anyway now that that's cleared up…let the 1****st**** chapter commence…hopefully this will go well…please read and review…I really need reviews for this so I know people are liking it and want me to continue with this…enjoy!**

Disclaimer- I own nothing…All I own is the plot, WWE and all their respective superstars I do not own…so onto the story then!

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

The audience was abuzz…waiting for the show to start…they couldn't believe something like this could happen...all they knew was that it was going to be one hell of a night! They had been hearing rumors about something special that would happen tonight…question is…what?

Then they heard the ring announcer Lillian Garcia shout "Madison Square Garden…are you ready!?" she asked with a smile…earning an explosive roar from the audience

"Then…let's get this show going! Welcome to…Monday…Night…RAW!!" She exclaimed as the tone of her voice rose as the sentence progressed…and not a moment after…the into tron played…and so did the theme 'Burn it to the Ground' By Nickleback

"_We got no fear no doubt...I'm in balls out!" _

The crowd began to erupt and some sang with the chorus…

_Ohhhh we're going off tonight!_

_HEY!!_

_To kick out every light!_

_HEY!!_

_Take everything we want!_

_HEY!!_

_Take everything in sight!_

_HEY!!_

_We'll_ _go till the world stops turning while we burn it to the ground tonight!!_

The crowd applauded and cheered as the pyro then went off in a blaze of red fireworks streaming the stage and its sides and ending with then all firing from every direction at once sending the whole arena crazy afterword as the intro song played in the background again and the RAW emblem flashed on the tron. The cameras turned to the cheering crowd as the small RAW ticker showed the fans at home they were in Madison Square Garden…then it turned to the commentators Jerry "The King" Lawler and good old 'JR' Jim Ross

JR- Hello everyone and we welcome you to a special Monday Night RAW!

King- You bet JR…I can't wait to see this action we have in store tonight

JR- You can say that again King…because tonight we are starting the Tournament of Champions!

The tron flashed 'Tournament of Champions' in glittering Gold surrounded by Roman columns as the crowd erupted…eager to learn the rules of this tournament and who would be in it

JR- You see…this tournament will span two weeks from RAW, ECW, and Smackdown with Superstars from the past and present competing in preliminary matches just to earn access into this prestigious tournament. Where the winner will earn the title 'Legend of Legends' Meaning you're the best there is.

King- But the thing is…we have been kept in the dark about every match…and every match for the next two weeks are these preliminary matches…so that is a lot of superstars to go through

JR- Well we do know that tonight John Cena, and Randy Orton will compete in matches tonight to be in this tournament among other RAW superstars…and according to Mr. McMahon…there will be big surprises!

King- I hope there the puppy variety!

JR- Is that all you think about?

King- Well come on JR…you never know…but we are about to find out the first match of the night…and the suspense is killing me! Who's it gonna be!?

The crowd got silent as the ring bell sounded and Lillian rose the mike "The following contest is set for one fall! With the winner earning a spot in the Tournament of Champions!" Lillian announced as the crowd cheered anxious to who the first two participants would be…

Then they heard the music…it sounded like a siren mixed with a screech at first…it was loud and disturbing…

King- Oh no…

JR- It can't be…

Then the full theme played…it was a remixed theme…but everyone knew who it was…as he came through the curtain and onto the stage to a flurry of boos

"Being accompanied to the ring by Luna Vachon…The Artist Formally Known as…Goldust!"

Luna was already yelling at the crowd as she led Goldust by the chain around his neck to the ring. He was dressed in his natural Goldust attire…but it was inside out. Instead of it being Gold with Black stripes running down the sides and such…it was black with gold stripes with gold gloves and boots. His wig was black as his face was painted black as well. With the classic Goldust paint designs painted gold over the black face paint

JR- Well judging by the tone of this crowd…they didn't miss Goldust too much

King- It's the** '**Artist Formally Known As' Goldust JR...How did he slink his way into this!?

JR- Something tells me that Luna had a lot to do with getting her 'man' into this Tournament

King- I wouldn't want Luna to get me anywhere!

The two entered the ring to heavy boos as Luna took the mike right from Lillian and ordered her out of the ring

"SHUT THE HELLLL UP!!" She screamed in her gravely low voice "The Artist…FORMALLY KNOWN…as Goldust…wishes to address you scum sucks!!" She said bitterly as the crowd booed Luna heavily as Goldust took the mike from the seemingly always irritated Luna

"It sure as been awhile since you have all seen mine and Luna's beautiful face" He exclaimed in a high masculine voice earning boos from the crowd

King- Beautiful isn't the right word…

"Now since it's been so long since you all have seen me, I believe that before I kick the living crap out of whoever decides to fight me in this match and everyone therafter until I have accended to my rightful place as the 'Legend of Legend'! …That I express myself…through verse" He finished with a lick of his gold lips as Luna gave him a book she had tucked under her arm…earning more boos from the crowd

JR- Oh Lord…

King- I'd rather hear Jillian sing! At least she's pretty!

Goldust cleared his throat and opened the book and began to read

"See…spot…run" He said in a low voice as the crowd groaned

King- Does he read above a first grade level?

JR- Apparently not…

"Spot…runs…fast" he continued ignoring the boos from the crowd

"Shut the hell up!!" Luna screamed in warning as Goldust turned the page to continue…but he was interrupted by his opponent's theme music…theme music that sent Goldust into a state of shock and the crowd into disbelief at the music they were hearing…

"And his opponent…" Lillian said getting another mike from the outside "From Grenoble in the French Alps…standing at 7'4 and weighing in at 540 pounds…Andre…the…Giant!"

Andre came out…ducking his head as he came out of the curtain as he made it to the stage. The audience was in an uproar as they seen the Giant for the first time in years

JR- My God King! Do you see what I'm seeing!?

King- Oh yeah JR! Vince said he had big surprises…but I didn't think they were this big!

JR- You got that right King…Andre is the tallest man to ever wrestle in the WWE at 7'4. But not only that…a former WWE Champion…Tag Team Champion…and the FIRST man to ever be inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame

King- I don't know about you…but I think Goldust just pissed his pants! He said he was going to kick the crap out of whoever he faced…looking at this now…Goldust may eat his words

JR- And a Giant boot!

Andre went over the top rope with ease as Luna and Goldust had quickly fled the scene and retreated to the outside, eyeing the Giant with much worry

Andre raised one hand to the crowd…showing his immense hand as the crowd cheered wildly

JR- Look at the size of that hand!

King- Well at least you don't need a mitt when you play baseball

Andre looked down at Goldust, who was still outside the ring evidently nervous about the upcoming match as Luna just sneered at the Giant and grabbed a mike "Cut the damn music!" She yelled as the crowd booed again "You think that The Artist Formally Known As…Goldust is afraid of your fat ass!?" She asked Andre, who just smiled in response, not afraid of the duo at all

"You think you're so tough! Well let me tell you…he will have no time picking you up and slamming you down!" Luna said angrily…earning some jeers from the crowd and a growing smile from Andre…enraging Luna even more from him not being intimidated

She turned to Goldust and grabbed him by the collar

"Get in there you scum suck! And show that overgrown mound of crap how strong you are!"

"B-but honey…I" Goldust stammered as he was close enough to Luna's mike to be heard by the crowd

"Go!!" She ordered as she threw him into the ring…right at Andre's feet. Goldust quickly recovered and stood straight up…taking off his black wig to reveal his equally black dyed short hair. Andre just stared down at him with a half smile...making Goldust nervous

JR- Well I'm not sure how smart that was on Luna's part King. I don't think Andre was intimidated

King- Me neither…though Luna's face is intimidating to many men /shivers/

Goldust toe to toe with Andre only came up to his chest…earning laughs from the crowd

JR- Keep in mind Goldust is no small man…he is 6'6

King- Yeah but you could be 7 feet tall and Andre would make you look like a shrimp

The ref soon entered the ring and asked both superstars if they were ready…both gave a nod…neither taking their eyes off each other, Goldust mainly too afraid to do so

"Ring the bell!" The ref shouted giving a hand notion as the bell sounded with a resounding "DING DING DING!" as the audience cheered…the match had begun

Goldust immediately started hitting Andre's massive chestwith left hands ad chops with all his might…but Andre didn't move and barely flinched as Luna shouted to hit harder from the outside

JR- I don't think that's going to work King…Andre's body is so dense…that I don't think regular punches and chops will do much of anything

King- It's like hitting concrete basically…Goldust better try something else

Andre after a few more moments of repetitive punches, Andre shoved Goldust halfway across the ring with a thud as the crowd cheered and laughed at Goldust…who stood up with a surprised look on his face as Luna yelled at him angrily from the outside to stop fooling around and to kick his ass

JR- My god…that's over 250 pounds he just shoved away like it was a rag doll

King- Goldust better think on his feet here…he is in definite trouble in the power game

Goldust got up and charged the Giant again with a flurry of chops and left hands…but it ended in the same result as Andre shoved Goldust almost clean out of the ring as Luna yelled in protest at her 'man' as he stumbled to his feet only to me met by Andre…who shoved him into the corner with ease and kneed him in the gut with force, knocking the wind clean out of Goldust, causing him to cough in pain and gasp for air. Andre however, didn't let him recover as he grabbed him by the collar and whipped him to the ground face first with great force and the crowd said a unanimous "Ohhh!"

JR- What a massive knee to the gut!

King- Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if Goldust coughed up a rib!

Goldust coughed and got to his Knees…but Andre lifted him up by the tights so he was on his knees and hit him with him massive forearm to the back sending him back to the ground face first and unmoving

King- Ouch! That's like a tree falling on your back

Andre turned him over with his boot and placed it on Goldust's chest as the ref got on the ring on his stomach and began to count by slapping his hand down on the mat

"One!...Two!..."

Goldust just got his shoulder up in time as the crowd booed

JR- Two count

King- Man the Artist Formally Known As Goldust must have a death wish!

Before Andre could do any more damage however Goldust rolled out of the west ring entrance in desperation as he held his chest in pain trying to catch his breath from the previous knee attack and the crowd booed immensely, wanting to see some action

Luna was about to go over there and yell at him to get back into the ring…but instead ended up shouting "Look out!" to a startled Goldust

But it was too late to react as Andre had already reached over the ropes with his long arms and grabbed Goldust by the neck…pulling him onto the outside ring apron, tilted him halfway over the ropes so much that his feet dangled in the air…and clubbed him with a forearm shot right to the chest…sending him into the ring with a backflip and him landing on his face with a painful thud as the crowd cheered

JR- What immense power displayed by Andre the Giant!

King- If Goldust didn't have broken ribs before this…he does now!

Andre went for the pin again…this time putting his full body weight on top of him as the ref counted

"One!...Two!...

Goldust somehow kicked out again just before three to the crowds surprise

JR- Goldust won't quit!

King- I guess he's used to being torture with Luna…

Andre got up and was about to pick Goldust up again…but he rolled out of the ring quickly…the north side this time… and went to the guard rail holding his ribs in pain. The corwd by the rail jeering him immensely as Luna went over to him and began to shout in his face to get back in the ring and fight like a man

King- What does he see in her!?

JR- Apparently beauty that we are all to blind to see

King- Well he got the blind part right…

Andre wasn't going to let Goldust catch a breather as he stepped over the ropes easily and went to the guard rail…causing Luna to back away with a scowl…not wanting to mess with the mountain of a man

Andre pinned Goldust to the guard rail and delivered a devastating slap to the chest that made all the crowd go "WOOO!!" in response and Goldust just crumbled to the matted ground, coughing in pain

JR- there goes Goldusts entire rib cage…

King- Well he's no Ric Flair…but Andre can deliver one hell of a slap chop! Goldust can't take too much more damage to the ribs or there won't be any more ribs to do damage to

Andre picked up the seemingly lifeless Goldust and was about to slap chop him again…but Luna grabbed his massive arm as if it would stop him to the crowds anger…however when she started to hit and scratch his arm…that got Andre's attention

JR- That Luna's goofier then a pet coon!

King- One minute Luna's hitting and yelling at Goldust…and the next she's saving him!?

JR- I guess that's why they call it love King

King- A very messed up love …if you can even call it that

Andre shoved Goldust to the ground and grabbed Luna by her long hair and looked at the crowd…who gave its approval. The ref was shouting "NO!" from the ring…but he wasn't going to stop him

He pinned Luna to the guard rail and delivered a chop right to her breasts as she gave a yell of agony and fell to the mat gasping for air as the crowd cheered in response

JR- What a chop! Luna's going to be feeling that for a week!

King- A great chop by Andre…but I wouldn't touch those breasts with a ten foot pole

Andre for the moment forgot about Goldust…who had slunk back into the ring while he was distracted and was catching his breath on the ring post and coughing as well

Andre turned his back to Luna and pulled himself up to the ring apron. Goldust's eyes widened and he took his only chance…and dropkicked one of Andre's knees, causing him to partially lose balance and him to have one leg go on the mat to regain his balance and one hand on the ropes to study himself so he wouldn't fall completely off the apron so it looked like he was half sitting on the ring apron.

JR- Quick thinking by Goldust

King- Yeah but it's going to take more than one dropkick to stop the Giant…but at least he bought himself some time to recover

Goldust looked at Andre…who still had one leg on the mat for balance as he took a quick glance at Luna…who had recovered from her previous attack as she gave a quick nod

Goldust quickly grabbed his leg and screamed in pain…causing the referee to go over and see if he was ok as Goldust pulled him down and screamed in agony

JR- Well it appears that Goldust may have pulled something when he did the dropkick

King- Just when it looked like it was going The Artists way too

As the referee attended to the seemingly injured Goldust…Luna took something out of her stocking and crept over to the Giant who was just about to reenter the ring as he was fully on the ring apron again…then Luna did it. She cracked Andre in the knee as hard as she could with a lead pipe. Causing the entire crowd to erupt in heavy boos as Andre's leg buckled and he came off the apron holding his leg in pain as Luna hid the weapon under the ring quickly and backed away from Andre so he couldn't get his hands on her

JR- Did you see that!?

King- Yeah…what a cheap move…but a smart move too

JR- Don't tell me you approve of that!?

King- Like it or not…against someone like Andre you need to pull out all the stops, and if that means cheating…I guess Goldust and Luna will stoop to that level

As Andre leaned against the ring ropes with a heavy grunt…Goldust took advantage again…and was miraculously healed as he went off the ropes opposite to Andre and went at him with a full speed front dropkick, sending the Giant off balance. Unable to put weight on his injured leg he crashed into the guardrail…nearly toppling it over as he fell to his knees in pain

JR- And to the crowds extreme surprise…Andre is down and rattled

King- This is Goldust's chance...get the ref to count him out!

Goldust leaned against the ring post farthest away from Andre as the surprised referee, unable to comprehend if Goldust was really hurt all that time, began his count

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five…Six…"

King- Andre's still down…Goldust could win this!

The crowd was willing Andre on…begging him to get back up…the ref was at eight as he limped over to the ring apron

"Nine…T-" But the ref didn't get to finish as Andre got one leg over the ring to the crowds relief. Unfortunatly it was the injured leg…which Goldust quickly took advantage with some swift kicks to the knee…causing the Giant to grunt as his injured Leg was worked on

King- As much as I hate The Artist Formally Known as Goldust, he is using good strategy here in weakening the massive leg of Andre the Giant

JR- Which Luna had a lot to deal with

King- Any way to win JR…any way to win…

Goldust continued to attack Andre with swift kicks to the knee while he was hung up on the ropes…until Andre couldn't take it anymore

With a yell of agony and anger he reached out and grabbed Goldusts head with his massive mitt. Before Goldust could react however…Andre delivered a skull shattering head butt with his massive head…sending Goldust to the ground like a scak of potatoes, seemingly unconscious

JR- What a head butt to Goldust!

King- Andre's head is so hard that it's like head butting a giant rock!

Andre was fully able to get into the ring and noticed he had knocked Goldust's block off. He looked at the crowd and grinned. He shook his leg out and began to run the opposite way to gain momentum off the ropes

JR- Uh Oh…here comes the Giant Splash

King- If Andre hits this Goldust will literally be the Artist 'Formally' known as Goldust…cause they'll be nothing left!

Andre bounced off the ropes and ran at Goldust for the Giant Splash but just as he left the ground…Goldust had the coherency to move out of the way…making Andre miss and land full force on his injured leg and growl in pain.

Quickly getting up, Goldust saw that Andre was on his knees and hands recovering from missing the splash. He motioned to the crowd with his signature pose, running his hands from his crotch, up his costume while taking a deep breath…then flicking them out and breathing with a harsh snarl. Earning boos from the crowd

King- He shouldn't be wasting so much time. Andre is down…he needs to do something!

Goldust bounced against the ropes and ran full force at Andre. Hooking his neck with his arm and using all his momentum to twist Andre over in a twisting neck breaker. But he wasn't done…as Andre got up again in the same position…he bounced off the ropes on the opposite side…and grabbed Andre's neck and used all his weight to pull the Giant's head down…planting the Giant's head square on the ring with good force as Andre went limp in the ring

JR- Great Neck breaker/DDT combo…but can Goldust turn Andre over?

Goldust used all his strength to turn him over. Luna yelling at him to hurry the hell up! Once he was turned over, he sprawled himself out over the Giant exausted as the referee counted

One!…Two!…

But Andre kicked out…so much so that he lifted Goldust off of him and he landed about three feet away with a thud on the ring mat

King- Oh boy…Andre doesn't look happy!

JR- Goldust better keep Andre off his feet…or he is in trouble here

Goldust recovered quickly; slamming the mat with his fists…he turned to Luna who tossed him the lead pipe when the referee checked on Andre. He hid it behind his back and out of the refs view as he continued to on Andre…but the crowd saw it and wasn't happy

JR- He's going to cheat again!

King- He's in desperation mode now JR. He's going to do all it takes to win this!

Luna hopped up on the far side of the ring as she screamed at the referee about nothing in particular as he went over and told her to get off the ring

While this transpired…Goldust took the pipe in one hand and looked at Andre…who was only on his knees rubbing his head and shacking the cobwebs, unaware that Goldust had a weapon

JR- Ref turnaround! He has a pipe!

King- Oh I can't look!

Goldust ran at Andre full force…ready to ram the pipe between his eyes as the entire crowd screamed "NOOO!!"

But just before he connected…Andre grabbed Goldust by the throat…and slowly got up to his full height again as the audience cheered. He took the pipe literally out of Goldust's hand and threw it out of the ring as he held Goldust by the throat, who was gasping for air.

JR- Andre has Goldust now right where he wants him

King- Oh boy…Goldust may be through!

Andre observed Luna…who was still distracting the referee, and to caught up in it to realize that Andre had Goldust pinned. With Goldust still in hand he went over, dragging Goldust with him and when Luna wasn't looking…grabbed her by the throat with his free hand and lifting her over the top rope with ease so they were both struggling and choking in his iron grip to the crowds delight.

King- Oh no…

JR- Look out !

Andre lifter both up with ease into a double chokeslam as they both crashed into the mat as the audience went wild.

JR- Double Chokeslam!

King- That should do it

He rolled Luna's unconscious body out of the ring and turned his attention to Goldust again…who was surprisingly getting back up…using the ropes for balance as he was using all his will to stay up

King- Oh Goldust, stay down!

Unfortunately he didn't hear King's words of wisdom and clumsily walked right into Andre's hands as he applied pressure to Goldust's skull and shook him while applying pressure as the crowd cheered again, sensing the end…

JR- The Andre Vise!!

King- Goldust better tap or Andre will pop his head like a zit!

Goldust tried to attack Andre, but the Giant had him a safe distance away so he couldn't make contact and was shacking him violently so he couldn't see all that well…and after a few moments…Goldust's punches got weaker…and then…just went completely limp

"Ring the bell!!" The referee shouted

DING DING DING!! Was the sound of the bell as the crowd cheered their victor

"Here is your winner…by Knockout…Andre the Giant!" Lillian said over the mike as the crowd cheered even more

JR- Andre wins the match and the first spot into the Tournament of Champions

King- And what a way to kick off this tournament! Goldust gave it his all, even Luna got involved…but he couldn't overcome the power of Andre the Giant

JR- And keep in mind this is only the first match King…can you imagine who else is in this Tournament of Champions?

King- I can barely wait to see who comes next…but one thing's for sure…I don't want to face him in the Tournament…that's for sure

The cameras turned back to Andre who was pointing to the crowd and smiling as the crowd chanted "Andre Andre Andre" and "You still got it!" over and over as Andre exited the ring and headed up the ramp, still partly limping from his leg attack

Goldust and Luna made a less then graceful exit as they went to the side of the ramp to the side exit. Luna balancing a semi conscious Goldust on her shoulder and shouting to the fans who were booing and jeering them as they exited through the side curtain

JR- Well it surely has been a hellacious start to RAW…one match down…and more to come

King- And I can barely wait to see them…but we have to go to commercial!

JR- But before we do…lets go backstage to Josh Matthews…

The tron and cameras cut to the backstage RAW interview set with Josh Matthews at the mike

"Thank you JR and King and it has definitely been one heck of a start to RAW. I have backstage now with me as man who will be competing tonight for a spot in this prestigious tournament…John Cena

The camera then turns to Cena in his signature orange shirt and cap giving a thoughtful look away from the camera…thinking about something. The crowd could be overheard in a mixture of cheers and boos

"John I just want your opinion on this whole tournament and Andre the Giants shocking ret-" Josh Matthews couldn't finish as John raised a hand and Josh handed him the mike without another word

"Well Josh…" Cena began as he heard the mixture of cheers and boos "This whole Tournament of Champions definitely has an action packed feel to it. And I for one can't wait to see what happens next…and neither can these rowdy fans right here in Madison Square Garden!" Cena shouted…earning cheers and still boos from the fickle crowd.

"It's only been the first match and it has already made a statement! Andre the Giant…" saying the name earned cheers from the crowd "…a man above men, former WWE Champion, Tag Champion, Wrestlemania headliner, and the first man to ever be inducted into the Hall of Fame!" Cena finished as the crowd cheered as Cena listed Andre's accolades

"And not to mention he is seven foot four, and weighs over 540 pounds, tallest man in WWE history! And has only been lifted off his feet…once" Cena said petering off, his look turning serious

"That's right…Andre…you have only been slammed once in your entire lifetime…in this very building surrounded by millions of fans you faced Hulk Hogan, your former friend for the WWE title." Upon Hogan's name mentioned the crowd cheered again

"You fought tooth and nail at the grandest stage of them all…Hogan would try and pick you up but couldn't. You had the upper hand…almost won…but then…something happened…" Cena continued "Hogan summoned all his strength…and knocked you off your feet with one flying shoulder block, and everyone exclaimed 'The Giant is down!' And no one thought it would be any more memorable then that moment…then it happened, the second you got up…Hogan used all the strength of the Hulkamaniacs…and picked you up and slammed you down!" Cena continued as the fans cheered…remembering the unforgettable moment all those years ago

"But it wasn't over yet! Oh no!" Cena started up again excitedly "He delivered the leg drop…the ref counted the three, and Hogan retained the title…but Hogan retaining the title wasn't the biggest thing to come out of that night…no…you two made a Wrestlemania moment that will live on in the hearts of fans around the world forever!" Cena exclaimed as the crowd cheered loudly

"And while Hogan went on to become possibly the biggest star in the history of WWE…after that match…you…you disappeared" Cena said bluntly earning boos from the fans

"That's right Andre…no one heard from you in years…I heard rumors about you going into a deep depression after you were humiliated…even some that you died…" Cena said sadly earning more boos…but then looked up more serious than ever "But I knew the truth Andre…" Cena said as the crowd grew silent "You weren't depressed…and you obviously weren't dead…but was doing something that no cheesy tabloid thought you were doing." Cena said seriously looking intently at the camera "You were training" he said lowly as the crowd cheered again

"That's right Andre…you were training to become stronger. You lost some weight as evident by your weigh in…by about 40 pounds less. And you were learning to become faster and stronger. Oh I know what some will say…you looked a little rusty in the Goldust match…but I think you held back Andre." Cena said solomly

"You held back so the next person to face you would feel more arrogant…then…BAM!" Cena said making Josh Matthews jump in surprise "You come out and mangle them like they were in a car wreck!" Cena said as the crowd cheered again "Now…you have qualified for the tournament…and that has sent a statement to the entire WWE…to step up to the plate, and try to get into this Tournament as well…I didn't need any more motivation…I'm always ready for a fight!" Cena said, not a hint of doubt in his voice "So to my opponent tonight…whoever you are…current RAW star…or another blast from the past! You had better come out fighting with every ounce of strength you have…I will not go down easily…no matter how big, how strong, how hard I get hit…I will always get back up!" Cena shouted with determination into the camera as the fans cheered and booed Cena…some not buying into the hype that was typical to Cena's style

"You can boo me, you can cheer me, and you can believe what I say…or just laugh in my face and hope I fail. I will back up my words tonight…tonight…I will lay it all out and get into this Tournament of Champions, and we will see who else will be there too, I will guarantee this…the champ…will be…there!" Cena finished as he walked away leaving Josh Matthews at a loss for words

The camera cuts back to JR and King…the fans behind them waving happily and posing for the camera

JR- Well Cena's match is later tonight…question is…who will his opponent be?

King- Looks like we'll have to wait to find out later JR…right now though…we have to take a commercial break from this already exciting night

JR- We'll be right back on Monday night RAW

King- Who's gonna fight next!? I can't wait!

* * *

**I know a pretty wild story huh? Yes I know…huge Cena promo…I will admit I'm not the biggest Cena fan…but he is in this and one of the favorites, and it's only the beginning of this story as well, who knows who will fight each other next. Also, don't think I am going to stop with Total Animation Island…this will be what I do in my spare time just to let you all know. Please review…I really hope to get some positive reviews from this, I know wrestling fics aren't all that popular in the Fanfiction universe…I guess only time will tell. Thanks for reading and I will see you next chapter**

Next Time- the Tournament continues, who will be the next wrestlers to fight each other? You'll find out next time! 


End file.
